Cookies, Clocks, and Combs
by Gilliesnation
Summary: Beck and Jade go on a date to a cookie factory


**So this is my other fan fiction. I really appreciate your guys reviews. I love that you guys really read my stories so yeah. Thank you.**

* * *

Im in my pickup truck. Waiting patiently to get to Jade's house. This is my second date I'm going on with Jade since we've been boyfriend and girlfriend. It's been fun. We text each other all day, call each other, and walk the halls in class. Everyone thinks were a good couple. Our friends accept each other. So we're all in goods. I'm at Jade's house now. I go on the porch and knock on the door. Jade answers immediately.

"Hi," Jade says with a smile. She looks beautiful. She's wearing a black shirt with Kate and the top. It grows tighter towards the bottom, which shows off her figure well. She's also wearing black skinny jeans. She has the perfect thigh gap. She's wearing her famous red combats boots just to add color to her outfit. Her accessories include a "jaded" bracelet, scissor necklace, and diamond stud earring. Hr nails are black but in the ring finger on each hand is red with black polka dots. The black nails have red polka dots.

"Hi," I reply back leaning in for a kiss. I peck her in the lips and look into each other eyes. "Let's go in the car."

"So where are you taking me?" Jade asked me. I have the effect date planned.

"we're going to the cookies factory!" I say excitedly. Jade looks excited too. Jade's favorite dessert is cookies. She brings a pack of Oreos to school everyday in purse with her lunch.

"YES! I always wanted to go there!" Jade says excitedly. Hr eyes light up while looking into mine. She's leaning in to give me a kiss so I peck her lips quickly because I'm driving. We drive for another half hour and were finally here. We walk into the factory and no one is here. Just me and Jade. This is going so well.

"The best part is we get to make our own cookies," I say smirking at Jade. Her eyes light up even more.

"Beck I swear to god if your joking ill cut you," Jade says. Boy she takes her cookies seriouslyThere girl that works here interrupts her.

"Hi! I'm Yeesha and I'll be helping you make your cookies today," Yeesha says with a smile. She takes us through the factory. This is a really nice place to be. I couldn't be more happier when Jade is smiling. She's not the type of person to smile at things you know.

"What kind of cookies would you guys like to make today?" Yeesha asked us. I look at Jade because I know she'll answer for both of us anyways.

"Sugar cookies," Jade says. She looks at me concerned to see if her pick is alright with me. I nod my head yes and Jade smiles.

"Okay, Well, here are the cookie makers. You put the dough in the maker and make it into a circular shape," Yeesha explains to us. She takes the sugar cookies dough out and puts it into our cookie makers. She hands us the cookies makers and we make the dough into a circular shape like she tells us too. "Would you guys like any toppings inside the cookie before we out them in the oven?" Jade shakes her head no and Yeesha puts our cookies into the oven. We wait for about twenty minutes and our cookies are done.

"Here is the topping bar. Help yourselves," Yeesha says. Jade gets her cookie done first. She puts chocolate icing and rainbow sprinkles on her cookie. I put white icing and chocolate sprinkles on my cookie. We go and pay and sit down to eat our cookie creations. Jade looks out the window and sees something she wants to do.

"Hey," Jade says. "Can we go there after we're done?" I look out the window and see an antique store across the factory.

"Whatever you want babe," I say smiling at Jade. I lean in for a kiss and we kiss for about ten seconds. "You have icing on your cheek," Jade looks in her pearphone mirror looks and laughs.

"Don't mention it," Jade says still laughing which makes me laugh. Her laugh is the most adorable laugh ever. We finish our cookies and drive across the street. We park and head into the store. It's kinda creepy in here. It look like one of those creepy book stores you see in movies.

"Look," Jade says. She points to a clock with scissors embellished all around it.

"Do you want it?" I ask Jade. I have to be honest it was a really cool clock.

"Uh yeah," Jade says in tone that she knows she wants it. She picks it up and smiles. "It's would look great on my nightstand"

"Im sure it would babe," I say to her. I keep looking around until something catches my eye. There was a box full of combs. I look at one and smile. I'm getting all of these.

"Are you serious Beck? Your getting a box of combs?" Jade asked me.

"Yeah," I reply back. "These are quality combs. I'd have to say these are from the sixtys"

"Wow," Jade says as we walk to the cashier. We pay for our stuff and leave. Jade walks to the car and grabs me hand.

"Thanks for an awesome date," Jade says. She pulls me In For a passionate kiss and we stay like that for the rest of the night. Our combs and clocks are side by side in the car. We look at them and continue kissing each other. this was the best day ever.


End file.
